Above Being a Pawn - The Tale of Dosu Kinuta
by Dunstin
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Dosu had bested Gaara before the final rounds and managed to confront Sasuke? Dosu becomes conflicted with his true purpose in life and how to overcome the emotion of knowing he and his team have been nothing but tools their whole lives. In despair, Dosu must choose between returning to his master or finally killing Sasuke Uchiha.</html>
1. Chapter 1- Splitting from the Past

**Hello guys, trying something new! Some characters that have died in the series were some I found very interesting and unique; and I want to write about them. Keep their memory alive and such. At any rate, stories like these will have severely modified outcomes from that of the series. Hope you enjoy, and let me know if you'd like to see more!**

**And yes, I will still be continuing the Dark Star. I will probably alternate between releases for these two stories until I finish this, in which I will again focus on the Dark Star solely.**

_All the better to be done with him._

There had been only a few words exchanged between them upon his arrival. The red haired boy was obviously very powerful; he and his team had apparently beaten all previous times in the Forest of Death trial. And his fight with the bushy browed child had proven his skill in combat.

_I won't let him get the best of me. I must be quick if I am to succeed in killing him._

"I wonder which is faster... your sand... or my sound?" Dosu lifted his dropping sleeves, let the Melody Arm, his most precious ninja tool, shine carelessly in the moonlight.

The wind moaned, as if afraid of the coming fight. Dosu clenched his fists together. _What's this kid's move going to be? I can't allow him to gain the upper hand off the bat, or I won't be able to recover._

The wind picked up speed, and suddenly Gaara's face went slack. Dosu stood up straighter, held the gauntlet in front of him, ready for attack.

"When the moon is full... its blood _boils." _The gourd on the freak's back quivered, as if sentient, and then all at once the sand shot out and changed...

_Changed into what? What the hell is going on? What _is _he!_

The sand was growing strange little arms, all attached to a single, thicker one. There was no way he could describe it even for himself. It was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen.

"What... what are you?!"

Gaara- or whatever he was - did not reply. instead, Dosu blinked and suddenly the roof tiles were being destroyed as Gaara and the strange sand tentacle raced towards him at inhumane speed. His death was quickly approaching he could see it, the sound of the tiles crackling and breaking as Gaara rushed forward the only testimony towards his demise-

_Crackling of the tiles? _The sound of it was almost making his ears ache! He felt his arm tremble as the Melody Arm quivered with all the sound being taken in. Without hesitation, he brought his arm up and shoved it into the roof.

The result was a greater release of sound than he had anticipated. It almost knocked him off his feet, but he quickly regained control. The smashing of his arm into the roof gave direction for where the sound was to go, all he had to do was use his chakra to give it motion.

The monster rushing towards him came to an abrupt halt. The tiles stopped clattering and the smoke being thrown into the air faded, giving Dosu a good look at Gaara. The face was being somewhat consumed by the sand, which was originating from his gourd still. If the sand were bandages, his facial appearance would not be too different from his own.

At any rate, the fight had quickly ground to a halt. With a shuddering gasp, Gaara collapsed onto the roof, the sand shrinking away as the sound destroyed his inner ear and nerve system. A few moments later, Gaara's body lolled onto its side and began an unstoppable roll. A few mores seconds passed, and he dropped off the roof, either dead or unconscious, Dosu couldn't be sure, into the darkness of the streets below.

_That's done and over with. At last, I can get to-_

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE FOOL!"

Dosu reacted quickly, jumping into the air just in time to avoid being more than likely sliced in half by the sudden appearance of Gaara's mentor, Baki. The Sand Ninja jonin stood up, and another figure dropped down next to him.

Dosu's heart went to his throat. "Kabuto..."

The glasses flashed dangerously. "Dosu. Interesting performance. I trust you have no idea you've completely ruined your master's plans?"

Dosu started, then quickly recovered. _He's not my master anymore. I'm my _own _master. _"I don't care about Lord Orochimaru anymore. This boy was in my way and I took care of him. Nothing else is to be said."

"Nothing else to be said?" Baki was practically frothing at the mouth. Dosu took a step back involuntarily, as Kabuto pounced forward on this sign of weakness.

"Dosu, you've jeapordized Lord Orochimaru's plans. You need to understand the error of what you've done-"

"What _plans_? How come I wasn't told of them? How have I not been informed of anything that's going on?"

Kabuto was silent, his eyes just looking with barely contained frustration at him.

_I should've died just now. That's what they wanted. I'm not supposed to know of their plans... I'm just a...pawn... to them. They think I've reached the end of my use. But I'll show them wrong! Do you hear _that, _Lord Orochimaru?_

"There's nothing more. The Exams are coming up shortly and now I must prepare. Goodbye."

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" Baki took a menacing step forward. "You've cost us dearly, and I intend for you to pay for the price with your life!"

"I hold no quarrel with you," Dosu began. "Let me leave in peace... or I'll reveal everything I know to Konoha's authorities, including these 'plans' of yours."

Baki stopped cold, and Kabuto blinked in surprise. The wind moaned again, but they ignored it. Dosu's sleeved fluttered in the wind, and he prayed that his loose sleeves were keeping his quivering arms from being seen. All he needed now was for them to see he was bluffing.

"And what do you know of our plans, Dosu? You're quite right, you haven't been told anything. So how would you know?" Kabuto was smiling thinly, trying to pry information out of him. It was a clever ruse, one that might've worked on any other genin. But Dosu had seen Kabuto's use of manipulation and coercion. He was not falling for it.

"I've pieced together scraps. Why should I tell you? You'll probably just look for an opening and kill me. I might not even know to much... or I might know everything. Either way, I'll be sure your plan goes up in flames somehow."

They watched him, studying him. A trickle of sweat went down his bandages. He prayed for success...

"Fine." Kabuto stepped backwards, motioned for Baki to do the same. "We will allow you to carry on... but don't think Orochimari will allow you to leave his service to easily. We will undoubtedly meet again... and whether you know our plans or not, it will be most unpleasant for you."

Baki was looking furious again. "He just killed Gaara, a key component to our plans-!"

"A minor piece, Baki. We can continue without him. Enough of us wasting our time, or someone will see us." Without another word, Kabuto leaped away, becoming a silhouette in moments. Baki glared at Dosu for a few moments longer, until he, too, took flight.

Dosu realized he had been holding his breath for at least a moment, and he exhaled. He felt his forehead going cold with sweat, and he wiped it away hurriedly. _That was to close._

The wind howled again, this time more peacefully. There was no longer any immediate danger. He had accomplished his first goal and defied his master for the first time.

And he was alive.

_Alive... to take away life. I will not stop defying you, Lord Orochimaru. I still have an ultimate goal: to kill the one you want most of all._

He jumped down from the roof, landed quietly on balcony after balcony until he was on the street. Gaara's body was on the ground, breathing faintly. He opted in just killing the boy, but he decided not to. He needed to preserve all his desire for murder until he met the one he _truly _needed to kill.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

XXX

Zaku and Kin were waiting for him in the shadows. He was sort of surprised they had shown up, despite him asking them to come. Technically he was their enemy now, since he had left Orochimaru's service now. Of course, they had no way of knowing that, but the thought still bothered him slightly.

Zaku's arms were more bandaged than ever, and fresh blood glistened slightly in some spots. The surgeons had told Zaku they would do everything the could do fix his arms, but Dosu himself held that possibility in contempt. The destruction wrought to the boy's arms were to severe for _any _medical professional. However, Dosu had no wish to antagonize Zaku now, not when he needed his help so badly.

Kin was also not looking to good. A smaller but obvious bandage had been placed on the back of her head where she had struck the wall in her fight with Shikamru. However, her personality or mood was not very different.

"Dosu, what's going on? What's with calling us out at this time of night, in the enemy's headquarters? You're smarter than this, we could get caught!"

"I'm sorry, Kin, Zaku. I need you now because there probably won't be any other time to ask for it. Did you bring it?"

Kin furrowed her eyebrows, pulled out a small pouch. Dosu looked at it, barely able to contain his happiness. He reached out to take it, but she withdrew it. "Dosu, what's going on? Why couldn't you ask for this at our quarters?"

Dosu looked at her. She was looking concerned, something he had never seen in her. It took him a few more moments to realize that Kin had developed feelings for him. He brushed the thought aside. "I just am. I have training to do for the final rounds of the Exams, and I need this to be sure I'm ready."

"But why so secretive?" Zaku asked, his voice slightly upset. He was no doubt furious about the state of his arms, and jealous of Dosu being in the Exams still. "Why haven't you reported to Orochimaru, either?"

Dosu looked down, unable to form words. His teammates were smart people, but were they ready for the truth? Yes, they had come together with no feelings or friendship for eachother. This had been displayed quite brilliantly in the Forest of Death. But now they had formed a bond, perhaps not truly friendship, but something of caring for one another on a forced basis. Dosu smiled beneath his bandages at the situation.

"I cannot say. All I ask is that you trust me."

They looked at him silently, judging him. He felt like it was Baki and Kabuto all over again, except this time on a more personal level.

These were the only people he could say he felt any feelings for. Well, unless you counted Sasuke Uchiha, but that was only for killing him.

Zaku spoke at last. "We trust you Dosu. I can't help but think that somehow this is a goodbye... but you were our leader. I have faith in you to do the right decisions... for all of us."

Kin nodded her consent. "We want one of us to succeed Dosu... and if it can't be us, then we will do everything to make sure it's you." Her cheeks were slightly red, Dosu prayed from the cold and not something else.

She handed him the neat bundle, and Dosu tucked it away within his clothes.

"Thanks, you guys. I don't know when we will meet again, but it'll be soon."

"Stay safe, Dosu."

At once, they darted away from each other, just as the Sun began to peak over the horizon.

XXX

Two weeks. That's the time he had until the Final Exam began. Killing Sasuke was not going to be such an easy task; he had another opponent to go through, the lazy boy called Shikamaru who had beaten Kin.

_I'll avenge your defeat, Kin. And Zaku's too. _Both Shikamaru and the strange bug child called Shinno we're on his side to-kill-list.

He was in the forest training grounds of Konoha, alone, with the sun barely rising. In the distance he could hear the sounds of mounting activity in the village as it awoke from its slumber. He allowed himself to take in these sounds, feel them, and then he held out his gauntlet and concentrated his chakra.

There was a single rock in front of him, sturdy and solidly locked in place for who knew how many years. The sounds of the villages came over, and the gauntlet sucked them up like it was a sponge. He flicked the Melody Arm with his finger, and the sound waves arced out towards the rock. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the sound waves struck the rock and it exploded spectacularly, showering himself with small pebbles and clumps of stone.

He turned to another rock, much larger in size. He did the same thing, but this time, there was no effect. The stone gave a strange sound, perhaps something like a squeal of protest. A small crack etched itself into the stone, but it did not break.

Dosu sighed. _The Melody Arm has its strengths, but I need to be able to take him out in one shot. The boy is smart, very smart, and one slip up can cost me the fight. If I get caught in his Paralysis Jutsu, the fights over. _He looked over to where he had placed Kin's package._ Perhaps its time to test it out._

He walked over to where the bundle lay innocentely, and he took off its protection. Another Melody Arm was there, brand new and fresh. No cracks or signs of wear were visible. He looked at it with admiration, praising the abilities of Lord Orochimaru's engineers.

He slipped it on the hand without the Melody Arm, so that he wielded two now.

_Focus._

The forest whispered, the animals made their noises in the din. The chattering of ninja walking through the forest reached his ears. There was millions of sounds everywhere, the earth was never quiet.

_Focus._

The insects on the ground chatted with eachother, the gentle wind nudged the blades of grass at his feet so that they brushed against eachother. There was no end to the sound, no silence-

**"Resonating Echo Drill Jutsu!" **The rock in front of him did more than explode- it disintegrated. The chunks of stone were ripped to shreds by the amount of sound being focused into the Melody Arms, so much energy and chakra being put into the outflow. Dosu himself was blown clear off his feet, the amount of chakra he put in unable to control the amount actually coming out. He got unsteadily to his feet, aware of a trickle of blood running down his left ear.

_To much chakra released with that. I can't put enough in to be able to control it in the amount of time it takes for the sound to leave the Arm. _He unstrapped the newer Melody Arm, placed it back in the package.

_It'll have to be a last resort tactic. For now, sticking with the original one will have to do._

Breathing deeply, he turned to another rock, imagining it was Sasuke Uchiha...


	2. Chapter 2- Two Types of Shadows

Blue sky. Small tufts of white cloud. Bright yellow sun. Cool afternoon breeze.

The clock until the Chunin Exams followed without pause.

Dosu observed the clock tower silently. He was perched on the roof of a apartment complex that overlooked most of the village. There was a great amount of activity in the streets below, as people came from all over to enter the arena where the Exams were to be held. His one eye looked upon the people, his distance high enough for them to appear as ants, scurrying around to where they were needed. Ninja and commoners filed inside, talking actively.

One hour and fifteen minutes remaining.

He looked at the note he had received at his bedside in the morning. The curved writing of Kin was easy to distinguish, and the rough, scribbled text of Zaku as well. They had wished him luck and success in his part of the Exams, giving him some comfort. They had added they were being called away on a "special assignment" by Orochimaru himself. What it was, they were unsure, but both had seemed deeply excited with working with the Sannin personally. The way the letters had been written made it appear they felt their past errors were being ignored, andinstead they were being put back into service.

He crumpled the paper into a small ball, then threw it as hard as he could. The weightless sphere flew maybe seven feet before descending lightly on the ground somewhere out of sight. He closed his eyes, allowed his ears to sharpen, and heard the gentle touch of the paper reaching the streets.

_They're both locked into his service. They can't exist without Orochimaru, They feel they _need _him to live, to have meaning in their lives. _He brushed a slightly shaking hand over the small amount of skin that showed through his bandages. _I'm fortunate to have left, to break free of his will. I'm my own person, through and through. I have my own objective..._

He stood up. One hour and seven minutes. He hefted the Melody Arm. He had put on the reassuring feeling of the original new one obviously contained much more power, but he was unfamiliar with its weight and feel. He had been preparing for Sasuke with the new tool, and he felt best to face his first one with his original style.

He looked down onto the stem chart of the tournaments. The first round was Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke's annoying, hyperactive and unimportant partner, versus the considerably powerful Neji Hyuga. Dosu had encountered and almost fought Neji during the assassination attempt on Sasuke, but then the Cursed Seal had activated, stopping them from progressing.

_Glad I don't have to go against him. That blonde fool is going to get killed, though. A shame, but not my problem._

The second match was Sasuke versus Gaara. However, Dosu had taken care of that, and he smiled grimly. The change had been Sasuke would be fighting Temari, one of the Sand Village's genin. She was ample and strong, but Dosu knew that the Uchiha would easily deal with her.

_He outstrips everyone here... except me and probably that Hyuga boy. _He tugged at his bandages, suddenly feeling a little hot from the unexpected rise of pressure. Seeking relief, he looked at the next match. The next Sand genin, Kankuro, was staged to fight the bug child, Shino.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered the devastation brought to Zaku because of those accursed bugs. Chances were Zaku would never exceed in strength due to the damage, and it was this reason that had brought Dosu to question Orochimaru's choosing for the special assignment.

_Something's not quite right about this so called "mission"... but it's beyond me now. I have myself to worry about now, not them._

Finally, he looked at the final match. _Shikamaru Nara. _Another face he had encountered in the Forest of Death. The boy was adept in a hiden jutsu that paralyzed the opponent with his shadow, an attack Dosu had already experienced.

_I'll need to get him to dance around to stop him from performing the jutsu. If he casts it, I won't be able to do anything; I'd be at his mercy. _Shikamaru was the only obstacle for him now. If he defeated him, Sasuke was all but his.

He looked over at the clock. Twenty minutes remained. He had been reading the names to himself for quite some time, trying to calm himself down.

_I'm so close, I cannot allow failure. There's no master to let down this time, only myself. I must prevail if all this sacrifice is to have been worth it._

Still deep in thought, he leaped his way over to the arena.

XXX

The match's began well enough, but one crucial fact stood out: _Sasuke wasn't there. _The entire audience seemed to have come just to see Uchiha fight, and now they had been denied their entertainment. They watched the blonde kid and the Hyuga boy fight without much interest. Much to Dosu's and everyone elses surprise, the blonde kid pulled off an earth-style sneak attack and defeated the Hyuga kid, earning him a few moments in the spotlight and glory. Dosu watched as the boy walked back into the stands, weary but flushed with victory.

Dosu did not care. Sasuke did not arrive for the second match, and they were forced to go on with the next one.

He was able to detect the nervous movements of Kankuro as the Sand genin declared forfeit. Kabuto and Baki's words of "plans" rang strongly in his mind. He made a mental note to observe Kankuro and Temari closely.

Uchiha still did not arrive. The crowd was growing ravenous, thirsty to see the legendary Sharigan in action, no doubt. Their thirst for entertainment at the cost of others pain was a large source of repulsion for Dosu, but he fought to remain focused. He waited patiently until it was agreed Sasuke and Temari's match was to be the round after his, and then he walked calmly and quietly onto the field as his name was called.

Shikamaru Nara stood opposite of him, having been unceremoniously thrown down from the observation post by Naruto. Dosu resisted to laugh out loud. _This is my opponent? This is the guy that defeated Kin? This will go simpler than I thought_. They both looked at each other calmly and coldly. Dosu flexed the arm with the Melody attachment, rolled his sleeve sup a notch.

The proctor looked at them both in turn. "Are you guys ready?"

A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. Despite his own self-assurance, the thought of losing and not facing Sasuke was bringing himself to panic. "Yes."

"Yeah." _He doesn't look concerned at all! In fact, he looks rather... bored._

The proctor bit down on his toothpick in what Dosu thought was mild frustration, as if he too had been able to read Shikamaru's attitude. Nevertheless, he raised his left hand, annd then brought it down in a chop, shouting, "Begin!" as he did so.

_Can't waste time. _He leaped back, a few feet away from Shikmaru. _Put some distance in between me and the Nara boy._

The other was looking into the sky, seemingly unaware of what Dosu was doing. Getting angry, Dosu tossed a kunai and Shikamaru's throat. He reacted at the last moment, dodging the incoming metal by moving sideways, and the kunai dissapeared into the arena's foliage.

**"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" **An unnatural darkness spread out away from Shikamaru towards Dosu, and he effortlessly jumped back, going further out of range.

_Too easy. _He held up the Melody Arm, then punched the ground, his fist breaking apart the hardened rock with his strength. The resulting sound wave eclipsed this, and the entire area around him for a four foot radius also cracked and split as intense sound waves ripped up the ground.

Shikamaru had nowhere to go. The supersonic waves reached him and he cried out, placing his hands over his ears in agony. He fell forward, rolled forward more as he writhed in pain, until he was only a few feet from Dosu. He looked down at his opponent, a smile playing on his lips beneath the white tissue. He looked over at the proctor, his intent clear.

The other made no movement, but rather looked with a small smile of his own at Dosu.

_What is it about this village and people smiling? _He tried to voice his protest, but found he could not move his arms to emphasize. In fact, he couldn't move at all, except his mouth and head somewhat.

It took him a moment to realize he was caught. Horrified, he looked down.

A long curving blackness stretched in between them like a snake coiling itself around his ankles.

_I was careless! He made me believe I had scored a hit when in reality he was just using it as leverage to get closer to me!_

Dosu felt his right arm moving on its own, as Shikamaru also moved. The Melody Arm hung in the air for all to see.

"I know your game," the other said, still with that bored tone. "That little tool of yours manipulates sound as an offensive weapon, to damage the ears, which in turn distorts the abilities of the victim to sense physical attributes." Slowly, the kid moved his left arm so that now it was clasped around his right.

For Dosu, it was poised above the straps holding the Melody Arm to his body.

_Click. Click._

It fell to the ground, kicking up dust. He felt a strange sensation, wooziness and discomfort. He had never had the Melody Arm removed forcibly. It was like apart of his body, an extension of his own physical capabilities. He felt overwhelming naked and vulnerable without it. He gazed upon it on the ground with dawning panic.

The boy still spoke. "I think you not having that little tool goes a long way in letting me win. To be honest, I don't want to be here. I could think of a million other things I could be doing right now, so forgive me if I don't put to much effort into this fight. On the same note, I'm not going to let you just walk all over me either."

Dosu gritted his teeth. _He's incredibly clever, to have learned the gauntlet's capabilities just from than single encounter in the Forest. But to insult me so, to say he won't even put the effort in? _He felt his anger beginning to overwhelm his emotions. His fists clenched against the jutsu's will, and Shikamaru's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Hey, how are you able to move like that?"

_Rage is an opportune emotion that you must utilize. _Orochimaru's pale face hung in front of him, a memory from when he was being assigned to go to Konoha. _It is brief, costly, and perhaps not the best tool, but nevertheless in the heat of battle it is an emotion you must utilize when available. It can give you strength, more dedication and desire to inflict pain, at the cost of losing a perception on reality._

_Perception of reality?_

_You can become so single-sighted towards your opponents destruction you put faith in yourself being invincible. _The cold snake eyes looked him up and down with mild disdain. _You are far from so. _

He returned to the present. It was oddly quiet, the people in the stands actually watching with interest at the unfolding events. Shikamaru was holding his hands shakily together. He was having trouble controlling him!

_Rage _is _good. _He flexed his muscles. The strain of the Shadow Possession was there, but it was growing easier to move, to flex. He moved a quivering arm to his ninja pouch. _His strength is impressive... I can't quite move still. _

From a distance, especially from a commoner's point of view, there was nothing remarkable happening. The two boys were facing each other, both locked in awkward positions. A few cries of disapproval and cries for a refund began to echo around the arena. The experienced ninja, however, we're watching with fascination. A battle of will, willpower versus willpower. The battle was progressing well.

The yells of indignation from the commoners were both distracting Shikamaru's concentration and fueling Dosu's anger. Finally, with a resounding yell that silenced the booing, Dosu moved freely, and Shikamaru was stumbling backwards, breathing heavily.

Dosu didn't waste time. Reaching down for the Melody Arm and strapping it back on would be wasting time he didn't have. He withdrew six kunai knives from his pouch and threw with a vengeance at Shikamaru. The boy dodged them sluggishly, throwing his body onto the ground to avoid. The struggle to hold Dosu had been a taxing effort; he was visibly exhausted.

_And I'm just getting warmed up. _He to the left of where Shikamaru had fallen. His knowledge of jutsu was painfully limited, having relied on the Melody Arm for attack. He was adept at taijutsu, and that was his method for attack now. _This kid is used to having his opponents at a distance, as a puppet. His knowledge of hand-to-hand combat won't be very adept with that logic._

He barreled over, his straw cloak rustling as he moved with speed. He had been building up his movement in preparation to counter Sasuke's own speed. He moved rapidly, his movements blurred, observed clearly only by Kakashi Hatake in the stands, who had activated his Sharingan out of curiosity.

His right fist connected with Shikamaru's shoulder, sending the other stumbling. He threw four more jabs at the others right arm, but the boy was on to his moves, and the Nara Clan descendant blocked them. Dosu followed with a windmill kick, and it successfully dug itself into Shikamaru's ribs, causing the other to clutch them in pain. However, he was able to block the next round of blows well enough.

_I need to damage that right arm of his to prevent him from using his hands for jutsu. I'm already getting tired... if I get caught in the Shadow Possession again, it's over._

He continued to rain strikes down. The audience, enthralled by physical combat, cheered on the oddity from the Sound.

In the Top Box, where the kages resided, the Kazekage of the Land of Wind watched in silence, his eyes narrowed with unreadable intent.

The blows continued for three minutes, until Shikamaru was a bloody mess, and Dosu's knuckles were raw with worn flesh. Both were breathing heavily, both were exhausted.

"You're... stronger than your teammates." Shikamaru spat some blood onto the ground. "I have half a mind to forfeit right now, but I can't step down now, not when I'm so close to winning."

"Winning?" Dosu snarled. "Look at the state of you- you've lost."

Shikamaru raised a matted, sweaty eyebrow. "Really? Look behind you."

Dosu whirled, drawing out two shuriken and throwing them at an expected target. To his surprise, there was nothing but blank space-

A familiar sound. _The Shadow Possession- NO!_

He whirled, saw the unnatural darkness approaching. His desperation mixed in with his anger, and he lunged forward. The Shadow met his one foot away from Shikamaru, his fist raised to deliver a finishing blow. But he was steadily frozen- the look of concentration on the Nara Clan boy suggested he was pouring his whole chakra reserves into the jutsu. Dosu vainly tried to move, to let his rage control him again, but he was locked as still as a statue.

"Damn you- let me go!"

"I think I'll just make your forfeit instead. Your hand is raised to so so anyways."

_No! No! NO! NO! NO!_

His fist moved forward a tenth of an inch. Shikamaru stood up, began putting his own hand in the air. Dosu felt his fist rising up, opening up so that the palm was open. The sign of surrender-

His rage was failing, being replaced by hopelessness. He couldn't counter Shikamaru's jutsu, he just didn't have the strength or willpower. Slowly, his anger completely faded.

_I've failed... I couldn't get to Sasuke..._

In the top box, the Kazekage chuckled. The Third Hokage looked at him oddly, then looked back to the fight.

_I was so close... no. _A new idealogy was filtering through him suddenly, as he looked upon Shikamaru's concentrated face. _He wants to win as badly as I do, but my desire to is more potent, more wanted. He has a master to follow, probably a father, too. _I_ run my own life; it's my own desire to win, not someone else's. I make my own choices and decisions- I'm not run by Orochimaru anymore._

The Kazekage stopped chuckling as Dosu took a plodding step forward.

_My choice, my will, my FIGHT._

Shikamaru opened his eyes a microsecond before Dosu's hammer-like fist drove directly into his forehead, a one shot knockout blow that send Shikamaru sprawling across the ground, kicking up dust and grime as it did so. The crowd was dead silent, surprised by the sudden change in events.

The proctor walked over, placed a hand on Shikamaru's forehead. "Shikamaru Nara is unable to continue fighting," he said aloud to the audience. "Dosu Kunita is the winner of the Third Round."

He exhaled quickly, forced himself to gain control over his breathing. _I won... one step closer._

The audience cheered his name, exhilarated by the fight and his victory. He did not acknowledge them; he walked to the observation post and leaped back into it soundlessly.

_Come on, Uchiha, show yourself..._

The crowd quickly grew displeased, demanding more bloodshed. He closed his one eye, resting as much as he could. _He's coming, and I'm going to kill him for myself. Just as I've beaten Shikamaru. Then I can be at peace._

Cheers echoed through the audience. He knew what it was for. He opened his eye and saw the black haired boy in the middle of the arena. Some feet next to Dosu, Temari jumped down into the arena. Her posture was nervous, just like Kankuro's.

_Something's up..._

He slowly stopped worrying. All he could concentrate on was the appearance of Sasuke Uchiha. From the blue-black hair, to his new outfit. His eyes were locked onto him like a prize in a carnival, simply waiting to be claimed.

_Soon, Sasuke Uchiha, so very soon, your demise will be at my hand... for my pleasure. Then it will be I who holds you at my mercy, not the other way around. Zaku will be avenged... and my thirst for revenge quenched..._


	3. Chapter 3- Death and Rebirth

**This sounds like the end, but it's not! This is exactly halfway through; three more entries to go before it's finished. Just a heads up, because I knew this sounded to much like a conclusion.**

Through his one eye, he observed Sasuke Uchiha's calm and stubborn march onto the battlefield. He was dressed in a different outfit from when they had encountered each other in the Forest of Death; a dark collared shirt, short and flexible pants. But the most noticeably distinct change was some well-fitted wrappings on his left arm. They were held in place by some serious looking straps, professionally place.

Combat straps as well. That was no wound they were concealing.

_What is it for then? Some sort of summoning tattoo beneath? _He doubted it. He was aware Orochimaru possessed a few tattoos, but that was because of the monster's strong affiliation for snakes. He was bound to them, and the slithery beasts to him.

There was a pause as the exam masters accepted Gaara would not be present, a fact in which he relished. His first rogue action, his first attempt on his _own _terms... it felt wonderful.

They called the boy's sister, Temari, out onto the field to fight Uchiha. Dosu had seen her fan in action against the Leaf girl, Tenten. Her Wind Style attacks were formidable, deadly. There was a small note of concern in his mind with this knowledge. The Wind attacks she wielded had effortlessly beaten away full, solid projectile weapons. The boy's Fire Style would obviously meet the same fate. He felt himself grow tense. _How can he bypass her, then? If she can deflect attacks, even turning her defense into offense, then this is troubling. He needs to get around that fan..._

Uchiha seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Nice fan," he called out to her as the crowd, which had previously been crowing about his victory, became silent. "You did away with Tenten quickly. I don't think you should have the same hopes now."

"I don't think you should talk so confidently," she said, her voice disconcerted.

_Again with that emotion! What are they so damned worried about? What's going on here? _He looked into the stands. There was nothing unusual, save for the few bits of ANBU agents scattered about. But they only increased security; surely no one would attempt anything!

_Kabuto, Baki, and Orochimaru had _something _planned though. What on earth could happen..._

"BEGIN!" The referee's ultimatum snapped him out of his thoughts, and he cursed himself for being distracted. He could not afford to take his eyes off Sasuke. This was his chance to learn, and then to use the information to act.

As the words faded, Uchiha jumped high into the air, rolling and twisting in the air countless times. _He's definitely grown more agile. That could be troubling if I i'm trying to land a blow._

The crowd watched him with wide eyes, amazed at the seemingly endless rolls in midair. Temari was not as enthralled, however she did seem confused. Her large fan was still held behind her, not opened. Dosu was under the same impression. All it looked like was he was spinning in midair, pointlessly, a blur-

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Familiar jets of fire materialized and shot out from the twisting body, which also stopped moving. Uchiha dropped to the ground, where Dosu saw he was doing more hand signs.

_I see now. He was just using his twirls to mask his hand signs. A clever tactic, but probably very stamina consuming. However, it seems to have done some good._

Indeed, the flaming balls had taken Temari off guard. She was obviously well acquainted with the fan, and she was able to draw it from behind her with relative ease. Nevertheless, the sheer weight of it slowed her down. She got off a clumsy gust of air that blew away around three quarters of the flames. Dosu blinked as he saw shurikin also fall to the ground. _The same tactic he pulled on Zaku, the shuriken hidden in the flames. Zaku wasn't able to blow them away, but even this unfocused gust is enough to. She's definitely powerful._

The rest of the flaming shuriken landed all around her, but one managed to weasel its way into her right shoulder. She cried out, jacket smoldering. She ripped out the faintly red metal, looked for Uchiha's next move.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

This time, a large ball of flame emerged from Uchiha's mouth, quickly growing in size and heat, so that Dosu had to shield his eye from the blaze. It rushed towards the Sand kunoichi, intent on devouring her and burning her up.

**"Sickle Weasel Technique!" **Dosu's eyes widened as a massive wave of displaced air came from Temari as she waved the fan in front of her body. The magnified air current met the approaching fireball and displaced it quickly.

But the attack didn't end there. The swath continued to Uchiha, and he was forced to jump once more into the air to avoid it-

Where another slice of wind chakra was rapidly closing in.

_No, no! Do something!_

The wind struck him full on, dicing him in half. The crowd gasped as the two chunks of body fell to the earth with a thud. Dosu was not among them. He had already breathed his sigh of relief.

From one of the trees in the arena, a storm of kunai flourished from the green, causing more gasps and cries from the assembled viewers. Temari sent another burst of wind at the weapons,s ending them scattering away. The two lumps on the body burst into smoke as this happened, leaving Uchiha's whereabouts hidden for the moment.

"Scared to come out?" she taunted. "Come on, show me that pretty face!"

Another, far smaller burst of weapons came from the tree, and Dosu doubted Sasuke's motives for a moment. Then another tree had suddenly done the same, and another, until six trees had suddenly decided to turn their leaves to sharp pieces of metal, intend on killing Temari.

And from within the original tree, Uchiha jumped out, sending another ball of flame towards her. Its size was bigger than before, if possible. The edges of the arena actually began to glow orange, even in the sunlight. Cries of alarm went through the crowd like wildfire, and he saw a ninja from the Land of Rivers actually stand up, unsure of whether he should erect a water barrier.

The ball stopped at around fifty in diameter, a feat so large that from a distance Dosu could see the Kage's eyes wide with amazement. His own feelings were one of shock. _That much chakra? It's impossible! He's just a genin, no way he's capable of such a feat! It must be leaving him completely drained. What a risky ploy, foolish even. If she blocks it, its all over. _

Temari took a step back, overwhelmed by the sudden miniature sun. She send out two more Sickle Weasel techniques, which brushed off the kunai, but the ball was unfazed. It began storming over. She sent another useless gust of wind at the ball. It paused, as if unsure of its own strength. Strangely, the ball seemed to bend _inward _where the gust met it.

He blinked. _I've never seen fire style do something like that, especially such a standard jutsu as the fireball technique. What the hell just happened to it?_

Whatever the case, the ball of flame brushed off the attack and continued its path of destruction forward. Beneath it, the ground was turning black, the grass shrinking away from the heat...

_He's got it now._

**"Wind Style: Sickle Weasel Claw!"**

Instead of a large, open burst of chakra, a thin stream came from the fan. She brought it down vertically, ina perfectly straight line, where it hammered into the ground, destroying some of the earth. The new technique punctured the fireball like a balloon, and the strangest of sounds was heard, like a high pitched squeal.

The fireball was blowing itself out, condensing, growing smaller and tighter. Dosu, with a start, realized what had happened while the rest of the crowd gave cries of confusion. _She saw the ball bend inward as well, something fire just doesn't do. She did a spear attack to puncture the fire; and now we see it was all a play. It wasn't even a real fireball technique. He managed to control the fire into a hallow sphere so that it just appeared to be a fireball jutsu. A brilliant strategy, and amazing how he doesn't have any training in Wind Style. Incredible... but..._

A new feeling was consuming him. _That technique still must've exhausted his chakra. The amount of concentration that went into that single jutsu must have been tremendous. He's blown it. There's nothing he can do now._

He waited, head cast down in anger, for Sasuke's admittance to surrender. It didn't come. He looked up, furious Uchiha was still trying to fight, but his anger caught in his throat.

He watched as Uchiha, who had soared high into the sky above the fireball, descended and delivered a devastating kick to Temari's head, sending her to the ground. However, he did not stop there. With his right hand, he picked her up by her chest and sent her into the air, where his left hand, curled into a fist, drilled itself into her stomach. She went tumbling away across the earth, picking up dirt and grime. Still she clung to the fan.

_It was all a diversion, an attempt to buy him time. He wanted her to use a thin, puncture attack so he would have a clean jump. He's been well aware of her observation skills. She's not the one who's been underestimating her; it's the other way around._

Temari picked herself up from the ground, coughing up blood and spittle. She looked over at Uchiha with intense hatred and pain. A small trickle of blood ran down her mouth, hung off her jaw, then fell to the ground.

Sasuke, who was wearing his perpetual frown as if displeased she was still able to move, ran at her, fist raised to deliver a finishing blow on her. He jumped into the air, about to deliver it-

**"Wind Style: Sickle Weasel Repulsion!"**

Uchiha went flying back, and Dosu felt distress as he saw a massive gash rip through Uchiha's shoulder. Real blood flowed, and he flew back, unable to move, caught in her current. He kept sailing into he hit the opposite wall, a twenty yard journey. He collapsed to the ground, in obvious pain.

The stands were silent, anxious for what happened next.

_Both of them are heavily injured now. But Temari obviously has chakra left, especially with that fan. She can still use it as a weapon even without chakra. Uchiha is pretty much running dry; all he has is his taijutsu. And its just been proven he won't be able to get close to her now. Not with that Repulsion._

"I've won," she called out, her voice tired. She was not trying to hide her exhaustion, but still her ability to keep fighting was visible. "You can't land another strike, not while I have my fan. Just give up, or I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

"You're right, I can't get close enough with your fan still in use." He picked himself up gingerly. His clothes were ripped,and his left hand clutched the wound on his right shoulder. However, Dosu saw that his eyes were still alive.

More than alive. Throughout the fight, Sasuke's eyes had been the same pools of concentrated black. But now he had activated what had struck the most fear into Dosu in their fight. The thing he knew he would probably never see on any other person.

_The Sharingan._

He ran up the wall of the arena rapidly, so that Dosu blinked once, twice, and he was at the top. And there he stood sideways, doing... doing _something. _The crowd was under the same impression. It watched with solemn excitement, eager for what was going to happen. Down below, the proctor and Temari watched with calculative eyes.

The boy performed a quick series of hand signs, and adopted a position in which he was holding his arm, the one that had the strange bandage-like protector. His hand was clasped tightly around the protector, as if not gripping it would be the end of him.

Waiting.

There was a spark of blue, a large, arcing tendril that emitted from where Uchiha was standing horizontally. It was a flash; even with his well trained eye, Dosu could almost not decipher it. Almost.

_So, he's learned a new chakra nature? Looks like a Lightning Style attack. But my God… he must be mustering the last of his chakra for an attack like that. After everything he just attempted, I'm surprised he's trying something experimental like this._

The sparks of electricity were starting to fluctuate in earnest now, with a core of white in the palm of his hand. He held it before him with intense concentration, eyes closed. A queer sound, like a thousand birds chirping all at once, sounded from where the lightning flashed and sparked. The crowd was silent, stupefied into silence at this unexpected move.

On the ground, Temari was holding the fan in front of her like a shield, but only Dosu could hear the faint vibrations of wind chakra being readied, swirling around.

_She's going to hit him with a concentrated wave. It'll probably kill him, the amount being used. _His fists clenched around the railing, and he realized he was leaning over it, almost half his body. He was dedicated to this match, even living for this. To swallow and digest all the information he could about his precious opponent. And then to kill him. To be free of his old Master once and for all.

Uchiha suddenly leaped forward, and he did not stop there. The lightning jutsu in his hand ripped across the wall as he ran forward at blinding speed. Even Dosu could not keep up; all he saw was the black of his shirt and the blue of electricity. In two seconds after first moving, Uchiha hit the ground and was bolting full force at Temari. He still clutched the arm bearing the Chidori tightly, and Dosu felt a chill run up his spine as he realized that without him holding it, the jutsu would probably go out of control.

_That much power… to have his chakra be physically visible as well. This is the most advanced attack I've ever seen... _This _is the power of the Uchiha Clan. Moreover, of Sasuke. _

Temari released her Wind Style attack, and a thin but precise edge of wind chakra ripped from the fan, intent on splitting Sasuke in half. Dosu felt himself trembling in sudden panic.

_At that speed, he can't possibly see or feel anything around him, the velocity is just too much. It's like he's in a tunnel, and a tight one as well. One direction, with no way to see what's coming from other directions. He can see what's in front, and try to dodge, but he has no idea the range of her attack. His attack is a self- made deathtrap!_

To the surprise of everyone in the stands, Sasuke dropped down to his knees and slid painfully on the ground, his body bent backwards, still clutching the ball of lightning with both arms. The wind travelled above him, where it slammed two seconds later into the arena wall, leaving a deep gash that sent multiple thick cracks in the foundation.

Within those two seconds, however, it was all over. Dosu and the rest of the crowd watched as Sasuke's attack pierced through the startled Temari's fan, tearing a hole wide enough that his whole body slipped through. His assault ended with the lightning in his hand hitting her in the section where the shoulder and collarbone met. Dosu heard the distinct crack of bone, non-fatal, but a clear sign of victory. To his distant confusion, he did not hear the crowd give a roar of satisfaction.

Temari dropped the fan, and next to Dosu her brother gave a shout of alarm, that was suddenly cut short. She was on the ground a moment after, making the total time of Sauske's departure from the wall and her hitting the ground about eleven seconds.

Dosu watched in fascination, completely oblivious to the dramatic change of events around him. All he could see was his opponent on the ground below, the lightning fading from his palm, looking down at his defeated enemy, then staring at two new figures on the battlefield…

_What?_

A battle was erupting like a sleeping volcano in the stands. The box he was in was empty now; Kankuro had just jumped down into the field, and the bug boy Shinno vanished. The stands were full of citizens and ninja alike, heads lolled and eyes dropping.

_Asleep? How? Genjutsu? But from where, and why?_

His heart rose to his throat. Black and grey ninja were sprouting from the crowd like trees, engaging a few straggler Leaf ninja that had somehow avoided the sleeping genjutsu. The uniform of the Sound Ninja…

_This was Kabuto and Baki's plan. An invasion of the Leaf Village… and it looks like everyone in the Land of Sound knew about it but me. _His hatred for Orochimari swelled like a balloon, and then his eyes caught sight of the large black prism that had appeared and caged in the Kage's top box.

_That's the Sound Four's special Barrier Jutsu… but that must mean that _he's _here… my God… how can I have been so oblivious to everything around me?! He's been in the village all this time, so close to me, and I didn't even suspect… he must have come for me! Yes, he can't risk me getting loose, exposing his secrets! _He was working himself up into a frenzy, his bandages became slightly loose with the tension and muscles working on his face. He had almost never conveyed emotion, never broken his composure. But the knowledge of Sasuke's victory and Orochimaru's presence were bringing in his past and present together in a painful collision. _Serve the master or break away… _

_I'm too important to let go, there is no other reason for this attack, that's why it's happening! Yes, and now I must spit in his face by killing his most wanted prize!_

Sasuke was fighting four Oto-nin on the ground, as well as a frenzied Kankuro, who had released a strange, creaky, three-eyed puppet, which spat poisoned needles in rapid fire. Uchiha, his eyes still scarlet, dodged them all, even managed to embed a few kunai of his own into the puppet.

A masked ANBU agent was watching from the sidelines, flanked by two Oto-nin. Dosu paid them no mind.

He dropped down into the arena, raced towards Uchiha and his combatants. Without any hesitation, he allowed the Melody Arm to take in the sounds of the battle around him, soaking it up like a sponge. He condensed the chakra, rushed up to Kankuro's puppet, and smashed it in the face, releasing the built up Sound chakra into the puppet's head. It exploded spectacularly, leaving Kankuro speechless.

Another quick strike to Kankuro himself left him curled up beside his sister.

Uchiha looked at him, his fight with the four Oto-nin over as they lay on the ground either unconscious or dead.

"Thanks for getting him for me, it gave me time to get rid of these four." His voice ran smoothly, showing no sign of exhaustion from either of his fights. It was as if he had just gotten out of the spa, and was talking without pressure of battle.

Dosu looked at him silently. He had not been in this close proximity to Sasuke since the Forest of Death…

Uchiha was thinking the same thing. "You're the Sound ninja from the Forest of Death, I remember now. Why are you helping me?" He adopted a defensive position, suddenly suspicious.

He could not help it; he laughed aloud. His throat was hoarse, having not drunk water in some time, and the laugh rasped chillingly. Uchiha blinked, unsure of what Dosu's motives were.

"You're right, I'm not here to help you." Dosu flexed the arm with the Melody Arm. _Funny, it's like he has one to. That arm protector of his…_

"Then you're just another enemy in my way… but why did you attack Kankuro then, if this is a twin-village attack."

"Because I'm not here for any side." He could feel the burst of freedom building, sprouting inside him. A new sense of life and feeling…

Uchiha drew out two kunai from his pouch, held one in each hand. "Then who are you here for? Some mercenary group? An ANBU stooge like the one over there? Or just another freak of Orochimaru's?"

Exhale. Cool breeze, warm sun. "I'm here… for myself."

With a rush of wild exhilaration, he ran forward at Uchiha, and the sound of them clashing echoed above into the heavens; the testimonial of the old Dosu ascending, and the new one being birthed.


	4. Chapter 4- Teammates

Sasuke Uchiha was fast, very fast. With the Curse Mark, he had been able to save his teammates from Zaku's attack, and then attack himself, all within a time span of around fifteen seconds. But confronting him personally, not from afar, it was a new experience. Everything body part was a weapon, every outstretched limp meant to come in as a strike.

His training in the Land of Sound had been brutal, as only he, Zaku, and Kin were the only ones who emerged alive to even partake in the Chunin Exams. But even the final test, his fight against Sakon, the leader of the Sound Four, was cast aside in his and Sasuke's clash.

Uchiha lanced out with a kunai, and Dosu blocked it with the Melody Arm. The metal grinded, screeched, and Dosu released it. **"Resounding Echo Drill, Tier Three!" **Perhaps it was unwise, for him to release that much chakra in a single attack. The next level, Tier Four, would be enough to drain him dry, as he had not fully recovered from his battle with Shikamaru. He also didn't want to end the fight so early, not when he was actually facing his prey...

At any rate, Sasuke was unfazed by the assault. Though the ground cracked and broke with the release of chakra, Uchiha jumped away just in time, saved only by his Sharigan's ability to predict his attack. However, the effects of Dosu's attack were quite extensive; he suddenly clutched his ear as the edge of the sound's sphere reached him.

_He's recovered some, but not a lot. If I can damage his ears enough, to throw him off balance and to wreck his chakra system, I'll be able to land a finishing blow..._

There was no pause in their fight, however. Sasuke ran forward again, with that alarming speed of his, and this time Dosu couldn't react in time to block it. The black-haired nemesis struck him in the chin, sending him into the air and back onto the ground painfully.

_The pain of being struck by him... it's almost... welcoming? What am I even thinking? _

"What's the matter, that's all you've got?" Uchiha taunted. "I've taken out a bunch of you Sound ninja freaks, don't tell me you'll fold as easily as the rest of them?"

Dosu wiped felt his bandages stain with blood. _His aiming is very precise, looking only for critical points in the body to hit. I need to avoid taijutsu, then. I'm competent, but not strong enough for meet him head on, especially with those eyes of his looking at my every move..._

He felt the weight of the new, fresh Melody Arm against his chest, where he had stored it away. _A blow from that would be enough to take him down, but I can't put it on in time-!_

He ducked, rolled forward across the dirt and grass, avoiding Uchiha's oncoming fist. However, he did not see the sweeping leg underneath him, and his controlled roll turned into a confused tumble. _How to get him?_

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

_Again with fire?! His chakra is recovering this quickly? _The heat seared his back, felt his straw cloak catch a few embers as he again rolled away from the march of flame. The dirt quickly choked the embers out, but he cursed his predicament. _I don't have a lot of chakra left... perhaps it was a mistake to confront him now. Why couldn't I just wait for the final matches?_

The sounds of battle around them were growing in intensity and sound as the Invasion of Konoha picked up its momentum. He could see the silver-haired Kakashi Hatake battling Sound and Wind ninja alike in the stands, and on the ground in the arena, the proctor was attempting to land an attack on the masked ANBU traitor. And even in the distance, he could hear great destruction in the village...

"Come on, fight back!" Sasuke was again reaching for him, and this time it wasn't a fist, but an open hand. It gripped the front of Dosu's cloak and he clutched it firmly, holding him in place. His knee came up and hit Dosu in the stomach, causing the air to rush out of his lungs. Unable to react in time, he watched as Uchiha brought his other fist down onto his head, driving him slightly into the ground.

_I can't let him get the upper hand here... but I can't get away from him, not when he's so fast! How am I going to get around this ridiculous speed of his? _He tried to pick himself up, but the weight of his injuries brought him down again. _How..._

Uchiha planted a foot on his back, and he fought the urge to yell as he felt a bruised rib come under pressure. "You clowns are all the same," Uchiha said smartly. "Our encounter in the Forest of Death was just a fluke, wasn't it? You and your team wouldn't have posed any threat if I had been awake."

Dosu made to open his mouth, but a horrific thought stopped him cold. _What if that was the whole point of us going to attack Sasuke? Orochimaru didn't see us as anything but pawns... what if we _were _just supposed to die there? It's not like we had any job afterwards... perhaps it was supposed to end there..._

"Crawl back where you came from," Uchiha said. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time here with this. My village needs help because you fools are here attacking it. This fight is over, on to the next."

_NO! That was when _he _was in control, when everything I did was because of _him. _This is _my _time to rule, the first time for me to take control of my life... and I say I'm going to __KILL SASUKE UCHIHA!_

Sasuke took his foot off Dosu's back, but before it was even an inch in the air, Dosu had clasped it with both hands, having whirled around with incredible speed. His gauntlet, full of the sound of Sasuke's jeers, hummed gently.

It was just like when he had beaten Choji in the final exams. _The human body is 65% water, and sound vibrates through water rather well. As long as I'm touching your body, you're vulnerable! _

He flicked the Melody Arm.

**"Resounding Echo Drill: Tier Three!"**

Uchiha was blasted into the air like a firework, his eyes going wide as he suddenly saw all the chakra built up into Dosu's gauntlet. His leg gave a violent jerk in Dosu's hand before lifting off, the muscles reacting to slowly to the intense and close-range vibration, destroying itself as it tried to do its job. His leg was most likely dead on the inside, at the very least his muscles were ripped to shreds.

_I... I did it. _His one eye almost watered with relief as Sasuke's body finally hit the ground some ten meters away. _It's... I beat him._

As if in a dream state, he got up, oblivious to the pain in his ribs that ordinarily would've prevented him from walking. The damage from Uchiha's blows had been devastating, but it did not stop him. He limped over until he gazed down onto his defeated opponent.

Sasuke looked up at him, but his neck wouldn't respond correctly. Instead of just gazing up, it sort of twisted around, dragging his face across the dirt ground. _His entire nervous system is a wreck. The vibrations are stuck inside his body; he can't control his muscles._

He had learned how to snap a neck. It was simple, had done it a few times. Death was not an obstacle, just something that had to be done to complete an objective. But...

_If I kill him, what then? _All he could envision was Sasuke Uchiha in his life, his long-time opponent, them meeting and fighting time and time again. He had pictured his new life like this...

_I told myself I would kill him... but that's not what I really wanted, was it? No... it's him. He wanted me to try and kill him, to see how far I would go against him. To test my limits..._

_So the question is... with him in my power... do I do it?_

He took out a kunai, and he saw Uchiha flinch. Dosu looked around. There was no one, even if they saw what he was about to do, who could reach and stop him in time. But his arm hesitated, the kunai shivered in his hand. _This is my chance, why am I hesitating!_

_Kill him, Dosu. _His heart leaped to his throat. It was Orochimaru's voice speaking within him. _It's what you want, isn't it? So do it! Prove your independence from me, do it and I will let you go free!_

_No, you don't want this! You want Uchiha! This is some sort of trap; I won't buy into it._

The monster laughed gently. _Perhaps, but _you _could replace him, Dosu. You have potential, more than either of your pathetic teammates... you've just beaten Uchiha yourself. You've proven who's stronger... there is no need to contest it. End his miserable life, you will be my _new _prize!_

"I..." The kunai began its descent, Uchiha made a failed attempt to move, only managed to flop onto his side.

_Yes..._

He dropped the kunai, not from trembling fingers, but from a controlled impulse. _No, I haven't proven myself the victor. Not when we're at pre-exhausted levels like this. When we are both at our peak strength, and one falls, then _I _will be satisfied. __And I'll never come back to you; if I kill Sasuke, it's for myself._

He closed his mind on the angry hiss. _My choice. _

Rushing footsteps to the left, and some more directly behind. The release of the Tier 3 Drill left him to tired, though he could hear the approaching attack. A sandal from a raised foot connected with the side of his head, sent him spinning away. However, he caught himself on his hands, spun on his fingers, and flipped onto the ground.

It was Naruto Uzimake and Sakura Hurano. _His teammates... _He abruptly felt the presence of being alone. _Where's my teammates..._

"Get your hands off my friend!" Naruto shouted angrily. "What's the big idea, attacking him like that? What's your problem with him?"

"Naruto, that's the guy who tried to attack us while you were unconscious in the Forest of the Death," Sakura whispered, but Dosu's keen hearing could still make out the words.

There was precious little time to understand that the moment after Naruto had spoken those words, he was charging towards him. He ducked, and the Leaf genin flew over him. However, Dosu heard the timed landing, the _skrit skrit _across the dirt as he whirled around.

_He's recovered very quickly… impressive._

He swung his own arm around, and the Melody Arm caught Naruto's fist. The clash brought out an involuntary burst from the Arm, and Naruto gave a shout as he clutched his throbbing ears.

The pink-haired one, the one who had confronted him and his team first in the Forest of Death, was his next opponent. _Sakura, that was her name. _She was waving three shuriken in each hand, and Dosu raised the gauntlet protectively as she threw them all. However, as she did so, he saw her form blink, a lot like static would on the television, then refocus.

He saw through the deception immediately, and he jumped into the air, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the real Sakura's attack from nicking his left leg. He grunted, and with his right leg, he brought his foot across her face in midair. She went tumbling away, where Naruto caught her-

_He's up already? The disorientation should have lasted much longer, especially in such a close range!_

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Dosu blinked as six more Naruto's came out of thin air to confront him. The arena was somewhat thinned out now, as more horizontal bodies outweighed those that still stood. In the stands, the battle was also dying down; Kakashi and his friend had severely depleted the amount of Sand and Sound ninja in the stands. And in the distance, the amount of explosions and war had grown to slow motion. It would seem Konoha was thwarting the surprise attack quite well.

_I don't even want to fight these two! But they're not giving me to much of a chance to even _defend _myself. They're quick on their feet… with Uchiha's prowess, they would be quite the formidable combo. _

Naruto leveled a finger at Dosu. "You've picked the wrong village and team to mess with," he crowed.

"You idiot, I wasn't even going to finish your teammate!" Dosu retorted. "I was about to leave him there!"

Naruto blinked, confused. "What? Why the heck were you fighting him so intensely then? Don't try and lie your way out of this, you creep!"

Dosu looked up at the top box, where the enormous black barrier jutsu still stood in place. _Where the Sound Four are, so is Orochimaru… _He suddenly had an idea, to cover his dilemma.

"I've… been under the influence, the direct control, of Orochimaru." The startled gasp from Naruto and Sakura gave him time to continue his story. Plus, it wasn't all that false; he was able to draw elements from his actual slavery to the Sannin.

"Orochimaru used a mind control jutsu on me and my team to kill Sasuke, and anyone in the way. We had... no control over our actions." His teeth clashed on that last bit. _Oh, we had every choice. But we were so dedicated to that... that... monster, we couldn't imagine another path. _

The blonde seemed to be buying into it, but the pink-haired girl was adamant. "Oh come on, you expect us to believe that? There's no jutsu in the world that could do something like that, give such utter control over another! Only an idiot would so fanatical."

Her words were stabbing into him, and he fought the urge to continue the fight. _No, if I want to continue into the next rounds to battle Sasuke again, I need to plead my case like this._

"Believe what you want," Dosu said aloud. "I've told you how it is."

"Then why is the jutsu ending now?"

"Ah..." _She's got me. _

At that moment, the top box gave a loud, screeching hiss. All three turned to look as Kakashi Hatake and his bushy-browed companion gave devastating blows to the black barrier surrounding the box, and the barrier emitted something almost like a gasp. Then, like a great sheet of glass, splintered and broke apart, disintegrating into nothingness.

_And Kakashi's attack was just like Sasuke's... safe to say who taught him that attack._

Inside the top box was a disturbing scene. The Third Hokage was dead, strewn on the ground, barely visible from Dosu's vantage point. And his opponent...

"My God, his arms!" He could not contain his thoughts.

The Sound Four, their barrier ruined, rushed in to their devastated master who was shouting curses and threats at the motionless body of the Third Hokage. They picked him up, and Dosu saw a trio of ANBU rush to pursue. He saw Kidomaru give a net to stop them, and then the fivesome of evil leaped out of the field and out of sight.

_Then... _"I think you have your answer, girl," Dosu bit out slowly, the words coming out broken. His shock at seeing the great, powerful Orochimaru wounded so grievously had really shaken him And there was something else on the top box, two very familiar people who were coated in ash and gray scraps...two people whom he had been with for a long time . "With Orochimaru beaten, the jutsu faded away... I'm... free."

But the words sounded false in his mouth. He gave no glance at Sasuke uchiha as he, finally recovered from the attack, got up and was rushed away by his teammates. He gave no words of defense as the proctor, finished with the enemy nin, approached and demanded an explanation for his attack on the genin. And he gave no resistance when a duo of ANBU agents arrived and clasped his hands firmly behind him as they agreed to take him into custody for interrogation.

In fact, the only thing he really gave at this point was a single tear as he registered who the two other bodies were in the Top Box.


	5. Chapter 5- Reunion

**Longer than the rest, and it was probably the toughest bit of writing I've done to get the tone/mood just right. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the next one is the last!**

They locked him away quietly, so as to not draw attention from the public. It had been quite some time since the Leaf Village had actually had prisoners, it would seem. Or perhaps it was the fact he was so young, that putting a young man like himself in prison would upset the public. Whatever the reason, he lived in mild comfort, not knowing the reasons for his arrest, for five days until in the middle of the sixth night a figure approached his cell.

He had gone on a long time without speaking, and they had not attempted to interrogate him yet. His forehead protector revealed his allegiance, of course. But now, as he opened his one eye blearily, it would seem they were finally going to interrogate him.

_Or is this an executioner? To tell other would-be attackers this is their fate? Or maybe they'll hand me over to Orochimaru for some sort of trade... _The thought made him queasy, but he choked it down.

The darkness, even with Dosu's keen vision, shrouded his visitor so that he could not see who it was. However, deep gashes in the face were visible, as was the dark trench coat. The top of his head was not shaggy with hair, but rather he wore a bandana over his hair.

_Ibiki Morino, the Head Interrogator of Konoha. _He fought the strange urge to laugh. _Am I really that important to these people, that they're using such a high ranking individual?_

"I can see you're awake. Good." The words slipped through the bars of the cell and startled Dosu out of his thoughts, and he involuntarily shivered as the door slid open. He considered trying to make a break for it, but curiosity for what Ibiki would ask him won over the desire to flee.

_Besides, where would I run to? _he thought grimly.

Ibiki pulled up the only chair in the cell and sat on it, hands in between his legs. Dosu sat up on his bunk and faced the older man with apprehension.

"I trust you know why I'm here? You don't seem like a fool." His tone was smooth, but there was a natural harshness behind it, something that the Interrogator could obviously not get rid of. That made him queasy, facing off against such a hardened man. He gave no reply and Iibki smirked, making his scars writhe on his face.

"Let's begin with your relationship with Orochimaru. Time of entering service, time of active service, and purpose in the Invasion of Konoha Plot."

"I... hold no relationship with Orochimaru," Dosu said quietly.

Ibiki leaned forward slightly. "I know there's no cursed seal n those lips, boy, so I know you can speak freely. Also, don't think I will relax my methods because you are not an adult ninja. You're a prisoner now, and we exercise the right to deal with our prisoners however we wish."

"I'm surprised you don't have more, with the pleasant conditions you give out," Dosu replied cockily. "Now, you also don't seem to be believing me. I can understand that, but please believe that I have no relationship with Orochimaru."

"Perhaps not current, boy. But we know he was your mentor during the Chunin Exams. He's been with you and your team for quite some-"

"My team? How are they?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He did not know what had made him ask. They had not been close friends, merely comrades on a mission. _A mission I was also the leader of... they were my responsibility. Perhaps we were friends. _And then there was Kin's obvious signs of affection for him, and he failed to suppress another shudder. _What's wrong with me?_

Ibiki, who had been watching him closely as he wrestled with his interior thoughts, now leaned back, looked away from Dosu. There seemed to be some slight discomfort in the words he was about to say. "Your teammates are dead. They were victims of the Second Hokage's Reanimation Jutsu utilized by Orochimaru. The jutsu requires human sacrifices to reincarnate those who belong to the dead... your teammates made the bill."

_'We've been selected for a special mission... a promotion, we think!' _Oh yes, in Orochimaru would defintly not have had trouble lying to Kin and Zaku, for in his twisted eyes he truly saw moving up from lackeys to test subjects for a high level jutsu would definitely be a promotion. How the monster must have been amused when he played Kin and Zaku's thoughts and emotions, to think they would be ascending to greatness when instead they were being led to their deaths...

He put his hands in his face, the confidence he had possessed earlier in evading Ibiki's questions vanishing. _It's over then. I'm all alone to confront Sasuke. I'm all alone in this world. _His fingers curled around his face as white hot fury blossomed. _Damn that Orochimaru, for taking it all away! He played us like puppets and snipped the strings for his own designs! Damn it all, WE'RE HUMAN, NOT TOYS!_

He wrenched the bandages from his face with malice, and Ibiki lifted an eyebrow, visibly startled.

The white cloth concealed what had once been serious burns from the fire that had destroyed Dosu's village. He did not remember the village, all he remembered was being brought up under Orochimaru's care, and the bandages. Now, several years later, the bandages had been for show, to conceal his features to prevent recognition. Smooth skin was revealed as the bandages left him, and for the first time he could remember, his second eye saw the world.

An ugly world that had virtually abandoned him, that hadstripped of all allies and means of returning home. A world that had handed him over to the enemy to with they please, with no hope for a rescue. Nobody cared enough to mount an attempt to save him. He was truly alone. That was what the second eye could see.

He stood there in his cell, his face fully revealed, shredded bandages dangling from his shaking fists. Ibiki looked at him intently, as if reading his mind. Dosu contemplated whether he should simply attack his interrogator and just let himself be killed, or try to escape. He knew he could not answer any questions, or they would _really _imprison him as it revealed his direct link to Orochimaru.

And then that would take away his final purpose.

_Sasuke Uchiha is going to die, in a true fight. One of which we both commit our full strength and might and skill, and finally see who is the stronger one._

Ibiki gave a slight cough, and finally spoke. "The popular demand of the public is to rub the failure of the Invasion in Orochimaru's face by finishing the Chunin Exams. That is to say, the final rounds." He looked at Dosu with that scarred face. "I don't know whether you do have any real ties to Orochimaru. All evidence points that you were probably in his inner ring. But I also see that being in that inner ring did not do a lot of good for you. You're exhausted mentally and in the thick of an existential crisis; a lethal combo. And just a boy!" He shook as if it was someone else telling him this. "It's sad to see."

Dosu looked at Ibiki with dim eyes. _What's he going to do with me then? Lock me up in a mental asylum? Deny the people their entertainment? I don't see why not, national security comes before all else, I suppose..._

"I've decided to close the 'interrogation' here and to allow you to finish your participation in the Chunin Exams. Lord knows why I'm doing this... but it seemed that you gained some sort of pleasure while you were in the arena. As I look upon the miserable wreck you are right now, perhaps its compassion demanding I make this choice."

Dosu let the bandages slide out of his hands while his jaw dropped. _Just like that? I'm free? _He could not believe it. It was a trap, surely. There was absolutely zero logic in this, they must certainly try to dredge _some _information out of him!

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ibiki laughed, a horrible sound that suggested he didn't do it often. "Yes, hard to believe it myself, but I am, after all, a human. I am not immune to kindness. I will do you this favor, because there is such a thing as generosity in this world. However, your training will be supervised by a security guard, and the apartment you are staying in will be monitored by another guard 24/7. Otherwise, yes, you are free."

He managed to force out the words. "And after the Exams?" This was where he was feeling the most tension. Everything was simple and straightforward now; he would train, get used to the newer Melody Arm, kill Sasuke Uchiha, and spit in Orochimaru's face. But afterwards there was a huge void, one that offered an infinite world...

"Afterwards you will be given two choices. The first is that you register yourself in our Bingo Books as a wanted criminal in all Five Nations, whereupon you will be an unwanted rogue ninja that will wander forever. Such is the crime for fighting with the enemy.

He swallowed tersely. "And the second?"

Ibiki pulled out a small, light green capsule. "You take this. Swallow and five seconds later its over.

Dosu knew what it was. He looked away from it, his flesh quivering, his face breaking out in sweat. "So... either way it looks like I won't be surviving for a while, will it?" His knees were trembling; he put a hand against the wall to steady himself.

The Head Interrogator shrugged. "You're a smart boy, I can see that. Hell, we could all see it during the Exams. You could make it out there. Then again, the wild claims its victims as it wills." He rubbed his scars, lost in thought. "But really, you aren't a fool. You _could _survive. And just so you know, I am supposed to be suggesting for the pill."

"Why... why are you being generous to me like this? I researched you, during my time with Orochimaru. You aren't famed for kindness; you're one of the most brutal officers in Konoha. Why are you being so...so... _lax _with me?! It makes no sense, it breaks all the rules in the book!"

Ibiki slid open the cell door and paused with his hand holding it open, facing away from Dosu. "Even the cruelest of men have their soft side. A boy like you, who grew up with nothing but the rules presented to you by a snake, can't see human compassion as a thing that can come willingly; you think there must always be a purpose behind it. But the randomness of humans also brings random happiness to others. I can't explain it much better than that... but I don't want to see you die, boy. You could have had bright future ahead of you, but you got sucked into the wrong crowd. Perhaps, after the Chunin Exams, you can try and get back that future."

He went out the door, and Dosu walked out of the cell, staring after his retreating back, bandages forgotten on the floor. On the security desk, his pack of ninja tools and his two Melody Arms were set neatly. He walked over to them and fixed his old one back onto his arm, the familiar weight a large comfort to him.

He turned back to Ibiki who was about to exit the room. "I think I'll choose that first option. Thank you... for having faith in me."

Ibiki paused again. "Don't thank me yet, boy."

Dosu blinked, (his eyes blinked out of sync, still not used to having them both open). "Why not?"

"Well, you could still die in the Exams; your opponent is Sasuke Uchiha." He put one foot out the door. "You got one week for training. Then you either live or die."

XXX

_Left, Right, down, left again, and RELEASE._

The sound wave shattered the large boulder in front of him, showering him and his guard in small pebbles and earth in the darkness of the last night before the final round. He looked upon the rubble with satisfaction. _I've managed to up myself to four Tier-4_ blasts_ as a maximum for physical damage. No way even he could evade all of them._

Attacking was his strategy. Uchiha was a lethal offensive man himself, and Dosu knew from watching Temari's fight and his own that if got caught in Sasuke's taijutsu moves, it would not end well for him.

_Keeping him on the defensive will prove better, not only giving me the upper hand, but also preventing him from using that devastating lightning technique._

His own use of sound was not a chakra nature, it was just a different variety of ninjutsu. For someone as young as Uchiha to have such mastery over even one single type of chakra nature was impressive alone. But the unveiling of that second was truly troublesome.

He turned to his guard, an idea forming in his mind. "Do you mind helping me out?" It felt strange, asking for help when he knew he was all alone; the words felt foreign on his tongue.

The leaf shinobi gave him a somewhat disinterested glance. "What do you want me to do?"

"Attack me with a low-level chakra nature attack, whichever you are more attuned to."

The guard sat up, somewhat eager. No doubt he was bored with such a dull task of watching him. "I'm proficient in wind- based techniques. Does that suit your fancy?"

Dosu rubbed a hand on his chin, almost flinching from the contact of the sensitive skin. He had opted to not try on the bandages; removing them had felt like such a liberating action, as if we was ripping away the last token of Orochimaru's presence from him.

_Wind Release is the nature with the most similar properties to my techniques. Not only is it not solid, but it often has a wide range, just like Fire Release. My current attacks have proven to be able to stop earth and water techniques, the solid types. Now I need to be able to find the frequency that can destroy the lighter types of chakra. And Wind Release fits the bill perfectly._

"Yes, please attack me when you are ready." He adopted his favorite counter pose, with his Melody Arm in front of his face while crouching on one knee.

The guard gave a nod and performed the hand signs. **"Wind Style: Aerial Current!" **Dosu watched, slightly impressed, as the air around the guard became displaced and formed a wide, fan like shape. _Similar enough to the Fireball Jutsu. _The wind gusted towards him ferociously, and he steadied himself, eyeing the approaching attack.

_Now!_ **"Resounding Echo Drill: Sonic Shield!" **From the little exhaust holes in the Melody Arm, he released his chakra in a invisible shield, and he strained himself as he tried to collect the chakra quickly.

The Wind based attack struck the shield with considerable force, and the attack was suddenly buffeted into two opposite directions, splitting to the right and left as it struck the "shield." However, his chakra was not condensed enough and as the last of the wind release dissipated, he felt the shield crack and fade away.

His guard was bemused. "How did you divert my attack like that? I didn't see any type of chakra or even any hand signs."

Dosu caught his breath. _That is a very complicated move to create, especially with so little time to do it. To top it off, it broke towards the end of the attack. But at least now I can block, at least theoretically, his fire based techniques. And it doesn't even require to much chakra. _He allowed himself a tight smile. _Another problem solved. I'm getting closer._

The guard was no loner trying to ask questions, but was now standing artificially off to the side, gazing at nothing. Dosu saw this and immediately noticed that the temperature had dropped significantly. His muscles tensed as he looked around for the source of the disturbance.

"You've definitely improved, Dosu. I'm impressed with your development."

If at any point Dosu had been any terrified in his past, that very moment surpassed it all astronomically. Slowly, disbelieving, he turned towards the edge of the woods. _No... why...?_

The white face of Orochirmaru leered out of the darkness, an ironic light in the black. "And I see your burns have healed quite remarkably. How interesting to actually see your face!"

He was trying to sooth Dosu with casual talk, but his nerves were fraught. It did not help that the guard abruptly collapsed from whatever genjutsu he had been put under. Dosu's terror went up another level as he saw Kabuto flicker out of nowhere beside the body. He gave a small nod of taut acknowledgment at Orochimaru, then moved towards Dosu so that he was close enough to attack if Dosu chose to flee.

Effectively, he was trapped.

"Come now, Dosu, I'm not here to hurt you. I merely want a fair audience with my star pupil."

_Star pupil? What type of bull- _He shook his head. "W-what do you want? I gave no information to the Konoha authorities in my capture, they think I was just a pawn-"

The last word caught in his throat. _No... I _am _a pawn. Even they could see it..._

"A pawn? Perhaps in the past, child. All in the past. I want to discuss the _future_-"

"I'm done with you, do you hear me?" Dosu hissed, surprised he even had the gall to speak without stuttering. "I want nothing to do with you! How dare you talk about forgetting the past, when you've scarred me forever, taken away my teammates for your vile tricks-"

"You want to relive the past, boy?" Now Dosu stopped. That was the snake's danger voice, a delicate inflection that would shatter into violence if Dosu continued speaking. "Your self-centered ploy ruined the entire invasion! Your defeat of Gaara, who should have unleashed the tailed beast inside him inside the village in addition the giant serpent, ruined the entire plot. Your actions cost us dearly..."

Dosu took into account the heavily bandaged arms of Orochimaru with apprehension, and he remembered how severely damaged they had been when they had fled the top box. _They looked lifeless. Even now they're just hanging at his sides. He can't use them..._

"If you want to remember the past, I would kill you instantly for the grave error you have brought upon me. Your stupidity cost us many men and years upon years of waiting. All because of _one _little boy who thought he could grow big and leave his master..."

A step forward. Dosu could not move; he was paralyzed with fear. _Its all over then. He wants revenge and now he's going to kill me. Its over. I've lost._

The snake stopped his progression. "But I want to put the past behind us, Dosu. Kabuto saw your fighting in the arena against Sasuke, and I saw with my own eyes how you bested that oddity Shikamaru. You have grown since you "left" my service. Your skills have improves significantly. You are not weak like Zaku or Kin; they were useless in the end and I made the best use of them as I could. But _you _have potential, my boy."

Dosu felt a mixture of anger and disbelief mingling together like a thick soup inside him. _Is he saying... he wants me back?_

"With Kimimaro incapacitated by his illness, the Sound Five has become the Four. Kimimaro's absence was another damaging factor in our defeat... or at least, the fact we were missing a fifth warrior." Orochimaru looked at Dosu with those deadly eyes, that conveyed greed, thirst for power, and cruelty. But now, there was sincerity in them. "I want you to return to the Land of Sound and be branded with a Cursed Seal. Then you will join the Sound Five, marking the new era of plotting Konoha's destruction."

It was quickly turning from a premonition of death to a fulfillment of his wildest dreams. _Join the Sound Five? He's being genuine, I can tell. Can I really return home..._

"And of course, you will aide in capturing Sasuke Uchiha and bring him to me so that he can be my next body."

Dosu tightened his fists. _Of course. Me joining him isn't just to give him more support. Kabuto saw how close I was to killing Sasuke and that got him scared. He doesn't want to lose his precious prize. He wants to be sure I don't kill him... and wasn't that the whole point of me even leaving him. _His will was growing stronger, tougher. His mindset was a stone wall and Orochimaru's pick could not breach it. _He wants me to cast aside my will again so that I can become another slave in his service._

He remembered Kin and Zaku's excitement at the 'promotion,' at how far their minds had been warped into believing that Orochimaru was truth. _Killing Sasuke is the only way to avenge them. The only way to break away from Orochimaru. To show him that I'm not under his control any longer. Taking away his prize is the last test._

"No," he said flatly, and he spat at the feet of the Sannin. "Don't think you can take me back under your shadow. I'm my own man now; free of your corruption and words. Like I said: I'm done with you!"

Orochimaru shrugged indifferently. "Very well. Kabuto, kill him."

"Yes, my lord."

Dosu heard the incoming footsteps and dodged to the left. His right foot took out Kabuto's legs from under him. Dosu didn't want to fight Kabuto, to take on Orochimaru's right hand man was suicidal. All he needed to do was get away to the public, where they could not touch him, and where many Leaf ninja would happily intervene on his behalf.

"Don't be a fool, Dosu!" Orochimaru called, his voice enticing. "We can work together, we can be equals... do not throw away your home, and everything you have ever known for some personal vendetta!"

"But isn't that what makes me human?" Dosu said back, on top of the fence, about to break away. "To be able to make my own choices?"

Orochimaru tilted his head and laughed. "I should have known you were to far gone. You're being driven by your thirst to kill Sasuke. Very well, so be it." He walked past the dusty Kabuto and threw a scroll on the ground. "This scroll is tied into Sasuke's lifeline. If he dies, it will smolder and burn away. It will also burn away all memories of pain you have ever had in my service. A reasonable offer, no? However, I will also have a scroll. When I see it burn, I know you have killed my vessel, and I will search the ends of the earth for you to kill you. This is your choice: kill Sasuke or to run away."

The fiend snapped his fingers, and he and Kabuto began to vanish into smoke. "Choose wisely." The eyes stared at him a moment longer, and then they were gone.

Dosu, trembling, bent over and picked up the scroll. He unraveled it. Nothing was inside, just white parchment. His hands shook as he clutched it.

_Kill Sasuke... and then be killed in turn. To never have another moment of peace, to be hunted forever... _The thought sickened him considerably. _Is it worth it, to go through with this simply to avenge my friends, to prove my individuality?_

He shook his head._ Well, I know I can't back out of the tournament or the crowd will probably kill me... I'll have to figure it out tomorrow._

He sat down on the cool ground, looking up at the stars. It felt so strange, to see things with two eyes. A whole other world was out there for him to see... and a many pair of eyes that could also see him running and dying.

_I finally have the will to choose my own life... and now that I'm confronted with it, I don't know what to do..._


End file.
